The present disclosure relates to a process and apparatus for folding and fastening absorbent products of the pre-closed pant type (commonly referred to as “training pants”) which can be used by babies or adults.
Over the last few years, there has emerged interest in diapers of the type commonly referred to as “training pants”. When such a product is taken out of the pack, it already has a conformation that substantially resembles that of a pair of pants. It is put on by sliding it over the legs of the user according to criteria basically similar to the ones adopted for putting on pants.
A training pant typically includes a central portion or region that contains an absorbent core which is designed to absorb the bodily fluids evacuated by the wearer. Side panels extend laterally from the central portion so as to complete the pant-like configuration of the product. The side panels are provided with homologous distal edges designed to be connected (pre-fastened) to one another to form lateral closure regions. In the most recent products the pre-fastened closure regions are intended to be refastenable, thus permitting the product—which is sold in a pre-fastened, closed pant-like condition—to be selectively opened at either side in order to check e.g. whether the product is soiled.
Despite recent developments in equipment and methods for folding and fastening training pants, the various arrangements considered in the prior art have an intrinsic disadvantage in that a separate step of fastening of the side panels subsequent to the step of folding the training pant is typically necessary. This additional step adds to the complexity of plants used for production since the associated manufacturing processes and apparatus are inevitably complex, expensive, and exposed to criticalities in terms of reliability.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a solution that enables the fastening of a training pant directly during the step of folding. Such a solution would enable simplification of the plant for production of the folded training pants since a separate station for fastening of the side panels would not be necessary. The claims are an integral part of the disclosure of the invention as provided herein.